1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cutter stand of a mixer, particularly to one having a set of blades and a blade holder assembled at the bottom of the bowl of a mixer. The blade holder is composed of a bearing base, a copper alloy bush, a bearing sleeve, two waterproof washers and a gasket. The set of blades is secured to a vertical shaft passing through the blade holder and screwed with a clutch connected with a motor which will drive the shaft to rotate and actuate the blades rotate to beat fruit into juice, able to be assembled quickly and having excellent effect of heat insulation. In addition, the blade holder has two waterproof washers respectively provided at the upper and the lower end of a copper alloy bush to prevent oil splashing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cutter stand of a conventional mixer is provided with a vertical shaft under a set of blades. The shaft of the cutter stand is connected with the rotating shaft of a motor by a connecting member so as to let the motor drive the set of blades to rotate rapidly to beat fruit into juice. However, the conventional cutter stand driven to rotate at high speeds will produce a high temperature, and the metallic shaft and its shaft cover can hardly disperse heat, and it is likely to cause oil splashing due to a centrifugal force produced by rotating at high speeds.